Candace Disconnected
|image = Candace Disconnected Image5.jpg |caption = Candace, Phineas and Ferb sees her new cellphone broken to pieces. |season = 3 |production = 306A |broadcast = 122 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = June 18, 2011 |international = June 25, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) |xd = July 9, 2011 |pairedwith = "Magic Carpet Ride" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace has no choice but to go to her brothers for help after she loses her phone for the fifth time. Unbeknownst to her, the phone that they invent for her has a voice activated phone transfer app that sends her to Easter Island. Meanwhile, back at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a "Pick 'Em Up-inator" to pick Vanessa up from class, then he finds Sarcastic Norm Head, the Norm head prototype that has an affinity for sarcasm, later Doofenshmirtz and Perry watch an exercise show. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are planning the most interesting, tallest, and heaviest thing they've ever built, as Ferb says. And Phineas calls Ferb "chatty". In Candace's room, she is "talking" to Stacy (with just her hand). Linda walks in and Candace runs over to get her new phone. But she is disappointed to find out it only makes phone calls. But since she lost 4 phones in 4 months, Linda got her the cheapest one she could find. If it was lost it would be "life without a phone for Candace Flynn." Eventually, when Candace decides she's going to go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing in the backyard, Candace accidentally slips on her rug and loses her phone. It somehow safely lands in a pile of leaves. That's until a contractor comes in on a forklift, dropping a heavy box which breaks the phone. And he must drive the machine on the phone over and over breaking it more and more. She comes down and looks at it and sees if it still works by talking and Phineas, as a joke, says "I can hear you Candace!" even though he's standing about two feet away from her. And since it doesn't work, Candace asks Phineas and Ferb if they could fix the phone. And Phineas asks her to give them thirty-eight minutes and wonder where Perry is. In Perry's lair, Major Monogram tells Carl that he received a cellphone message from a hacker with the Initials "TTYL", but Carl tells him it means "Talk To You Later" and that he sent the message to him. As Perry arrives, Major Monogram briefs him about Doofenshmitz doing "ROTFL"; Carl tries to tell him what it means but Monogram cuts him off. As Perry leaves, Major Monogram sees his cellphone saying a five of Q but Carl tells that his thumb is on the Q button. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz gets a call from Charlene that he should pick up Vanessa since she is having a knee surgery. Doofenshmitz says he will do it but he can't go since he is waiting for his exercise show to start so he decides to build an inator to pick up Vanessa instead of him. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher garage, Phineas and Ferb introduces their best cellphone ever that they made for Candace. They added applications in the cellphone including a rimshot app, and their favorite, the voice activation transportation system that Phineas demonstrates by going to Isabella out in the driveway and back to the garage. As Candace arrives, she quickly take the new cellphone and ignores her brothers about the tutorial for using the cellphone since she's a teenager. Phineas and Ferb along with their friends go back to what they were doing before. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz goes to his basement to pick up some parts to build his inator and sees Norm's prototype head. As he reactivates the prototype head, it gives some sarcastic remarks about Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz picks it up along with the other parts since it was down in the basement for so long. Candace uses her new cellphone to talk with Stacy who is watching a documentary on Easter Island and wants to go there, Candace asks why she would want go to Easter Island, and the cellphone automatically transports Candace to Easter Island. Doofenshmirtz finally finishes building his inator and calls it the Pick'em up-inator, and explains to the prototype that by simply entering the coordinates in the remote, the Pick'em up-inator will go pick up Vanessa and send her home and function properly. The prototype gave Doofenshmirtz another sarcastic remark and remembers why he put the prototype in the basement in the first place. As Perry arrives by wrecking the door with a battering-ram, Doofenshmirtz explains he just built an inator to pick up Vanessa and invites Perry to go exercise with him. While doing the exercising video, Doofenshmirtz uses a jumping rope to tie up Perry. At Easter Island, Candace tries to use her new cellphone to go back home, but a bird takes the cellphone and places it in its nest. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry that while doing the exercise, he decided to mass produce the Pick'em up-inator to make people do what he tells them to, and wonders what the contents are of his energy drink. As Candace climbs down a cliff and tries to get the new cellphone, a sea turtle passing by saw Candace dangling from a branch, and hides behind a rock revealing himself as Agent T to contact Carl about Candace and Carl informs Perry immediately. Perry gets the message about Candace, he uses his tail to lift a dumbbell to hit Doofenshmirtz's foot and quickly unties himself. He then uses Pick'em up-inator to pick up Candace and send her back home, but the prototype asks Perry to leave the remote to him since he wants to do something to it. Doofenshmirtz recovers from the pain and comments that Perry just thwart him and ran. He curses Perry, and gets a call from Vanessa about the inator that picked her up. Candace tries to get the cellphone from the bird, but the branch broke and she falls off the cliff. The Pick'em up-inator manages to catch her then gets her across the sea and sends her home. Phineas and Ferb remark that their most interesting, tallest, and heaviest thing they ever built that they gave to a man from the museum fit in his truck. Candace arrives and hears Linda coming and her cellphone is gone again, and she says that her life is ruined. Phineas and Ferb made a another one for her just in case, and Candace stated that she is going to bust them for making her go to Timbuktu. The cellphone activates and sends her to Timbuktu. The prototype head uses the Pick'em up inator to go to Easter Island where "a head can be a head." Transcript Songs *''Dance, Baby!'' Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair While Major Monogram and Carl are discussing about the text message on his cell phone, Perry lands in his chair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! and Doofenshmirtz's- ''(deep monotone voice cuts jingle off) basement.'' Memorable Quotes Background Information * "ROTFL" means "Rolling on the floor laughing". * When Doofenshmirtz and Perry are watching the exercise program, at the start they do a movement very similar to the Caramelldansen, which was also done in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". * First episode that was shown new on Saturday morning on Disney Channel. * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on June 17, 2011. * This episode includes the first time Perry was seen smiling since Season 2. * It is never explained what other activity Phineas and Ferb were doing besides building a new cellphone for Candace. * This episode reveals that Buford likes to gossip. * This is Vanessa's first appearance in Season 3. * First appearance of Agent T. * Because of Agent T's skin error, this Agent T could not be the other Agent T in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's line "Curse you, unknown rocket helmet transportation thing!" could be a reference to one of her father's catchphrases, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". * This episode reveals that Candace has lost at least 6 cellphones, two of them in this episode. * This episode appears to take place after "Agent Doof", as Candace was said she lost four phones. Production Information International Premieres *June 25, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) *July 15, 2011 (Family Channel) *July 27, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil) *July 27, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America) *October 4, 2011 (Disney XD UK) *October 7, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) *October 23, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) *October 24, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) *November 19, 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) *December 8, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) Errors *When the cell phone falls it lands on a pile of leaves, but when Candace sits next to it the leaves are gone. *Agent T puts on her black fedora. However, when we see Agent T again, her fedora has turned the normal fedora shade of brown used by the other O.W.C.A. Agents. *When Heinz is walking up the board onto his ship it zooms in and he isn't going up and he isn't on his ship. *Heinz's shirt wasn't striped, but after he took off his lab coat, his black shirt was striped. *When Isabella says "ready spagetti" she is far out in the driveway, but when Phineas transports to her she is closer to the garage in the same background. *One scene while Perry was tied up with the jump rope, the loop closest to his bill was the color of Perry himself, not white. *At the lyrics:"Wave your arms in the air!", the lower half of Perry's body disappears for a split second on his first waving. *When Perry is first tied up, there is nothing behind him. When he gets the message about Candace, though, there are two bar bells and a green ball behind him. *In the scene where Carl sees Candace hanging from the branch, there is a leaf at the end but in the previous scene there is no leaf Continuity *Tenth episode with Candace's name in it ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "Oil on Candace", "Cheer Up Candace", "Candace's Big Day", "Candace Gets Busted", "Canderemy", "Run, Candace, Run"). *Second time Ferb is referred to as "chatty" ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). * Candace says "Meap" again ("The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Backyard Aquarium"). * The bird that takes Candace's phone appears similar to a Whale song-singing double-breasted angle hooper ("Perry Lays an Egg"). * Candace is saved yet again by Perry ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). * They once built the world's tallest building, reaching from Earth to the Moon ("The Doof Side of the Moon"). This new project must be even taller than that. * Doofenshmirtz uses the same cellphone that used in "The Beak" * Second time that someone doesn't understand a text message because it's not written with all the letters. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). * The Whoot-Whoot is heard again in "Dance, Baby!" (the other episodes were "Make Play" and "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown") * Candace actually did lose a cell phone in the episode "Greece Lightning" as it was shot by a catapult. Allusions *'Monsters, Inc. -' When Candace is watching her cellphone being destroyed, she reacts in a similar way that Sully does when he thinks Boo is in the garbage compactor -- a scene that, in turn, was inspired from a Warner Bros. cartoon-short, Feed the Kitty. *When Norm's prototype head remarks that Easter Island is where "a head can be a head", it makes a reference to the Chuck E. Cheese's catchphrase, "Where a kid can be a kid". *'Apollo XVII mission' - As Candace is transported from Easter Island, she is seen receding from earth. The view of earth is that taken by the Apollo XVII crew in 1972 on their way to the final lunar mission. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Joel McHale as Norm head prototype }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn